


Whatever It Takes | Чего бы ни стоило

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Slight Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Дерек не в силах перестать смотреть в дыру прямо в стене его квартиры, сквозь которую… видна ванная его потрясающего соседа. Особенно когда этот самый сосед принимает душ. Голый. И мокрый.Он уже упоминал «голый»?..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whatever It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810195) by [Cobrilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5270385

Дерек не имеет ни малейшего представления, чем заслужил все это.  
  
Доносись из пробитой дыры в стене квартиры пугающие звуки, большинство людей бросили бы все свои дела и полезли бы выяснять, что там такое. Ну, или же убежали бы, крича от ужаса.  
  
Они бы явно не продолжили петь, надрывая свои легкие и оглушая ванную комнату прилипчивой попсовой песней.  
  
Стоя под душем.  
  
Голыми.  
  
Просто пиздец какими голыми.  
  
И мокрыми.  
  
Охуительно мокрыми.  
  
И Дерек сейчас стоит и сквозь неровное отверстие в стене квартиры пялится на голую, мокрую и просто восхитительную задницу своего соседа Стайлза. Того самого, на кого он пускает слюни так же сильно, как и скрипит от него зубами. Потому что, ну правда, этот парень настолько сильно раздражает, что непонятно вообще, как Дерек умудряется жить с ним по соседству.  
  
Ему даже немного стыдно, что он продолжает подглядывать, пока Стайлз полностью обнажен, но… для того, чтобы он смог оторвать свой взгляд, понадобились бы нечеловеческие усилия. Потому что Стайлз до невозможного прекрасен. Тело, что тот прячет под клетчатыми рубашками, футболками и мешковатыми джинсами, стройное, но, тем не менее, подтянутое и мускулистое, с плавными изгибами и кучей родинок, которые, скорее всего, будут преследовать Дерека в мечтах до самой смерти.  
  
Когда Стайлз, наконец, оборачивается, Дерек не уверен, кто из них больше удивляется. Он вспыхивает обжигающим румянцем, когда глазам открывается больший простор для фантазий. Если Стайлз выглядит так, когда расслаблен…  
  
— Дерек, какого хера? — кричит Стайлз, выключая радио, и взгляд Дерека тут же перескакивает с его паха на лицо. По цвету Стайлз больше напоминает помидор, но, тем не менее, он не тянется за полотенцем, и Дерек понимает, что даже не видит его где-то поблизости. И вывод напрашивается сам собой: после душа Стайлз планировал продефилировать голым, со все еще стекающими по нему капельками воды и…  
  
— Дерек! — стонет Стайлз, и, охренеть, Дерек рад, что не знал раньше, что тот умеет издавать такие звуки. — Держи глаза выше ремня, мистер!  
  
— На тебе нет ремня, — по-глупости отмечает он, и Стайлз смотрит на него так, словно не может поверить, что Дерек такой тормоз.  
  
— Тогда смотри в глаза, — пыхтит Стайлз, и Дерек с трудом заставляет себя установить зрительный контакт, понимая, что его несправедливо привлекательный сосед очень даже в курсе, что его взгляд (и мысли) заходят на недозволительную территорию. — Какого черта здесь происходит? Почему в моей стене дырка? — Дерек вытягивает руку и смущенно ею трясет, отчего Стайлз бледнеет: — Боже, Дерек. Ты же весь пол залил кровью. Ты что, в самом деле пробил стену?  
  
— Я не хотел, — бормочет Дерек, покрываясь румянцем под пронизывающим взглядом. — Твоя дурацкая музыка сводила меня с ума, и я просто… — он замолкает, понимая, что его ответ еще хуже, чем сама пробитая стена.  
  
— Повел себя как неандерталец? — саркастично заканчивает за него Стайлз, и Дерек непроизвольно смотрит на него в ответ. — Или, может, как оборотень? — На губах Стайлза появляется намек на улыбку, в то время как челюсть Дерека готова стукнуться об пол. — Моего лучшего друга детства укусили, когда мы были в десятом классе. Так что я знаком с некоторыми... признаками.  
  
Все мысли в голове Дерека перемешиваются, однако один момент все не дает ему покоя.  
  
— Ты все еще… эм… голый.  
  
Ответом ему служит поднятая вверх, совершенно идеальная бровь:  
— Не похоже, чтобы тебя это волновало, — вкрадчиво отзывается Стайлз, ухмыляясь. — Но если тебя это так напрягает… — Он подходит ближе, и Дерек с трудом сглатывает слюну. Затем Стайлз вытягивает руку, отклоняясь в сторону, и достает полотенце. О, теперь понятно. Должно быть, оно висело на другой стене, и со стороны Дерека его просто не было видно.  
  
Однако Стайлз продолжает просто стоять на месте, не заматываясь в полотенце, и Дерек выпаливает первое, что приходит ему на ум:  
— Это меня не напрягает. Нисколько.  
  
Ухмылка Стайлза становится шире.  
  
—Тогда почему бы тебе просто не зайти? Через дверь, — поспешно добавляет он, — не через стену.  
  
Дерек неверяще смотрит на него в ответ, не в силах поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле:  
— Ты серьезно?  
  
— Да, — закатывает глаза Стайлз, а его ухмылка превращается скорее в приятно удивленную улыбку. — Но не для того, о чем ты там подумал. Я все же рассчитываю на ужин и просмотр фильма, прежде чем мы окажемся голыми в одной комнате.  
  
— Тогда зачем? — озадаченно спрашивает Дерек, отчего Стайлз громко вздыхает, словно тот — самый большой идиот на свете.  
  
— Ты же истекаешь кровью, балда, а у меня есть аптечка.  
  
— Я же оборотень? — напоминает ему Дерек, показывая свою руку, порез на которой уже практически исцелился.  
  
— А может, мне будет спокойнее, если я все сам осмотрю, — озорно улыбается Стайлз. — Просто чтобы, ну ты знаешь, убедиться, что там нет инфекции.  
  
Губы Дерека изгибаются в смущенной улыбке.  
  
— Я не против.  
  
— Тогда иди сюда, — подмигивает Стайлз, направляясь к двери и бросая на Дерека озорной взгляд через плечо, и уже на самом выходе из ванной трясет своей совершенной задницей. Когда по ванной комнате, покрытой плиточкой, разносится громкий стон Дерека, за дверью слышится приглушенный смех.  
  
В конце концов, возможно, Стайлз не такой уж и раздражающий.  
  
lllll  
  
Через двенадцать минут фильма и полтора кусочка пиццы условия Стайлза о первом свидании-перед-взаимной-наготой можно считать выполненными.  
  
Через три месяца, одну неделю и четыре дня они съезжаются и начинают жить вместе. Они выбирают дом с очень толстыми стенами, в основном чтобы до посторонних доносились лишь отголоски, а не объемное звучание их активной сексуальной жизни.  
  
Через десять месяцев, три недели и один день Стайлз делает Дереку предложение. Дерек почти расстроен, потому что у него была действительно потрясающе спланированная идея для помолвки на их годовщину. Но он в любом случае говорит «да». И делает уже свое предложение через один месяц и шесть дней. Стайлз делает вид, что подумает, и Дерек хмуро смотрит на него в ответ. Стайлз говорит «да».  
  
Дерек не имеет ни малейшего представления, чем заслужил свою жизнь. Но он благодарен за нее каждый прожитый день.


End file.
